Today's homes and offices are becoming evermore cluttered with personal items and dangerous due to loose power cords. For example, furniture articles, such as lamps, are frequently positioned in locations where an entirety of the power cord is not necessary to plug the cord into a wall outlet, thereby leaving the excess power cord on the floor, resulting in a safety hazard. Other furniture articles, such as television stands, take up large amounts of space, in addition to generally having many power cords dangling loosely or piled up on the floor behind the stands.
The present disclosure provides furniture articles, including, lamps, wall-mount storages, and casegood storages that reduce clutter, improve safety, and maximize useable space.